Dragon Story Wiki:Rules
The following are the rules for this wiki. User pages Please do not edit other people's user profile pages. You may leave messages on user message walls, but do not alter or delete messages from other people's message walls. A profile page is an individual's personal space, and altering it without permission can be considered poor manners. Note that your profile page may be edited under extreme circumstances. Examples of such situations include profile content that violates our wiki policies or content that causes visible errors elsewhere on the wiki. If you believe that your profile has been edited unfairly, please contact an administrator to discuss the problem. Undesirable edits An undesirable edit is defined as one or more of the following: *An edit that contains incorrect or unrelated information. *An edit that removes useful, correct information. *An edit that breaks the formatting on the page. Undesirable edits may or may not be a result of vandalism. Remember to assume good faith; users may accidentally make undesirable edits while genuinely trying to help. Vandalism is an intentional undesirable edit - typically the removal of useful information or the insertion of incorrect information, vulgarity, or other content that is not related to the page's topic. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. When fixing undesirable edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. If only the last edit was undesirable, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several undesirable edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin, telling them about the problem. Code of Conduct Violations of the Code of Conduct are the same as violations of the rules. See Dragon Story Wiki:Code of Conduct for details. Dealing with rules violations Blocking is the method by which administrators technically prevent users from editing the Wiki. Blocks serve to protect the project from harm, and reduce likely future problems. Blocks may escalate in duration if problems recur. They are meted out not as retribution but to protect the project and other users from disruption and inappropriate conduct, and to deter any future possible repetitions of inappropriate conduct. If you believe that a user should be blocked, please contact an administrator. Acceptable reasons for blocking (most urgent listed first): *Hate speech, ethnic slurs, or other prejudiced behavior *Harassment of other users *Repeated vandalism *Continuing to perform other actions after receiving warnings for those actions *Repeated SPAM *Use of sock puppet accounts Duration of blocks: The purpose of blocking is prevention, not punishment. The duration of blocks should thus be related to the likelihood of a user repeating inappropriate behavior. Longer blocks for repeated and high levels of disruption; it is under presumption that such users are likely to cause frequent disruption or harm in future. Things to considered: *the severity of the behavior; *whether the user has engaged in that behavior before. Blocks on shared or dynamic IP addresses are typically shorter than blocks on registered accounts or static IP addresses made in otherwise similar circumstances, to limit side-effects on other users sharing that IP address. While the duration of a block should vary with the circumstances, there are some broad standards: *incidents of disruptive behavior typically result in short blocks, longer for successive violations; *accounts used exclusively for disruption may be blocked indefinitely without warning. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return ''if''they can follow the rules in the future. Category:Community